Random Travel Events (Expeditions: Conquistador)
Random Travelling events can take place while travelling, during camping at campsite or you can find moving npc's who are either trying to avoid or pursue you. The latter can be encountered or avoided at will. Random travelling events These events occur during travelling Random camp events Camp events can be divided in character related camp events, camp events and camp attacks Camp attacks Diversion The diversion is probably the most difficult event in Hispaniola, because you must get back to your camp in eight turns, while being hunted down by eight natives and some of your vulnerable units are right from the start in melee range of units. The terrain is filled with traps to slow you down. Instead of that, you can also decide to fight them instead and kill the natives in eight turns, which is can be done, but is quite difficult to without someone not getting incapacitated. Thieves This event is considered easy to win, as the camp will be "attacked" by mere civilians, who will attempt to flee to the hexes with yellow lights in them and seldom attack your troops with their weak melee attacks. This battle can be won by using your most mobile units, preferable scouts and hunters. The thieves can best be stopped in their track by always having one unit in melee range, taking attacks of opportunity to move your units and by blocking the passage to the escape hexes with four units. This will give plently of turns to slowly incapacitate them all, even if the blocking the passage fails. There is, however, no reward for winning this battle though. Tribal attack In this event, the camp is attack from the west by trappers and a shaman and from the east by four warriors. The best way to way is to head towards one of groups and then try to eliminate the group before either the warriors or the trappers join the battle. Reward for the victor is 4 equipment, 32 rations, 11 medicine and 100 experience points. Caught With Your Pants Down This random camp event will only occur in Mexico. Like the title says, the attackers weren't spotted by the patrols and camp guards and caught the expedition at an unopportune moment. All those who join this fight won't have any equipment and must fight in melee with their dagger. Only hunters are an expection to this rule, they still have their ranged weapon as well. The enemy however is fairly armoured, experienced and they outnumber the party and call easily outmatch the party. If the leader passes the easy tactics check, the party will have the first turn, else the opponent will have it. It's adviced to bring barricades, traps and lanters when this event occurs. Reward for this event is 450 valuables, nine rations, six medicine and two ropes. Totonac attack This event will only occur in Mexico, but the camp will be attacked at night by nine trappers who assault the camp from all direction. Though most of them are only men-at-arms, there are also a few veteran and two sergeants. The battle can however be won by staying alive for 10 turns or killing all attackers. One follower will be injured by arrows and the player can either attack send the group south or set up defensive positions at the camp. The reward is only 50 experience for winning. Camp events Character related camp events Encounters Hispaniola Native hunters Roaming Rebels The roaming rebel can be found be north of Santo Domingo and west of the other Spanish settlement. They will actively chase and you must fight them combat when they get close enough. In case you win, you get 310 valuables, 9 rations, 2 equipment, 4 metal, 2 ropes. Mountain Raiders The roaming band of natives can be found near a pool in the mountain region west and they will attack. With medium scouting, you can avoid them. In case they are engaged, the battleground where you fight is long, so a second hunter is recommended. If they are defeated, you gain 340 valuables, 13 rations, 6 medicine and 5 ropes. Encounters Mexico Cannibals Along the route to the Pearl fisher village, there is a group of cannibals roaming the marshes. They will pursue and attack the party. The group consists of four warriors two shamans and two trappers. If they are defeated, then the player character must decide over the fate of the survivors. By killing them and giving them a burial, you gain 760 valuables, 3 equipment and 100 experience, but lose morale with openminded followers. Tribal Raiders In the mountain region southwest of Tenochtitlan near a pool, a group of tribal raiders can be found patrolling the area. They will pursue the expedition. The situation can be resolved with either diplomacy or else a battle must be fought. With medium Leadership, the group starts the battle farther away from the opponent, but then there is no time to prepare and the enemy receives the initial turn. With Easy tactics, the expedition will start relative close to the group, but there's time to prepare items and the first turn is for the player. In case they are defeaten, the group gains 100 experience, 4 equipment and 300 valuables.